


Больше, чем любовь

by brovysvobody



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9683720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brovysvobody/pseuds/brovysvobody
Summary: Узнав, что такое дуэль заклинаний, увидив своими глазами как готовят Бойцов и их Жертв в школе Минами Ритсу, Рицка встает перед нелегким выбором между своим братом и своим бойцом Агацумой Соби.  Манга закачивается на том, как Соби с Семеем уходят от Рицки, оставляя его в одиночестве. Взросление и воспитание чувств требует от Рицки не простых решений, не простых переживаний и не простых отношений. В любви все слишком. Слишком близко, слишком сильно слишком больно. В бою - это гибель. Мальчикам нужно чувство, большее чем любовь. Они нарушают существующий порядок, чтобы установить новый





	1. Вопросы и ответы

Песок воспоминаний очень зыбок,  
Цветёт, гниёт стоячая вода…  
Не извлечёшь уроки из ошибок —  
Напрасно проживешь свои года.

Поверь же в лучшее! Не поддавайся боли.  
Душа — наш сад. А в нем садовник — воля.

Stardwind и Вильям Шекспир

_В Японии по всей стране проходят дуэли заклинаний. Несколько секретных, конкурирующих между собой школ выставляют на бои пары соулмейтов: заклинатель слов и его защитник. Заклинатель может превратить слово в материю, материю — в оружие. Часто дуэли заканчиваются смертью одного или обоих соулмейтов._

_Семья Аояги находится в центре борьбы за влияние между несколькими школами боевых заклинаний. Заклинатели и Жертвы из семьи Аояги всегда отличались огромной силой духа, могли выдержать любую во время боя на Заклинаниях, на протяжении поколений входили в элиту соулмейтов. Однако на эту семью обрушилось много испытаний. При невыясненных обстоятельствах погиб глава семьи Аояги, его жена перестала воспринимать мир адекватно, старший сын погиб, а младший — Рицка, ничего не знал о боях, об истории своей семьи. Кто-то стер у него эти воспоминания. И была бы жизнь у Рицки банальной и скучной, но однажды ему встретился «Боец» его брата  — Агацума Соби._

_Постепенно Рицка и Соби начинают доверять друг другу, между ними возникает привязанность и появляется связь. Рицка останавливается в одном шаге от того, чтобы научиться перемещаться по связи и входить в боевую систему Заклинателя. Именно в этот момент Сеймей восстает из мертвых, пытается заставить Рицку перейти на свою сторону, а когда эта попытка проваливается, он забирает Соби себе._

***

Рицка вскрыл конверт. Это было официальное приглашение от школы соулмейтов. Писали, что он зачислен на третий курс как Жертва. Внизу стояла подпись директора Минами Ритсу. Рицка заколебался. Он видел Ритсу один раз в жизни и считал его толстокожим снобом. Но это был сноб, который воспитал Соби. Рицка сомневался в том, стоит ли принимать приглашение, оставлять маму одну, переезжать в незнакомое место к незнакомым людям, кидал монетку, гадал на книге перемен, но в конце концов решил, что если он хочет вернуть Агацума, то должен воспользоваться случаем и принять приглашение.

Когда он приехал, с месячным опозданием и маленьким чемоданом, его встретила помощница Ритсу, показала комнату, познакомила с небольшим классом в одиннадцать человек, передала расписание занятий на неделю. И понеслось.

— Априори связи подразделяются на симметричные и асимметричные. Асимметричные или причинно-следственные связи, как вы уже успели усвоить, являются основой курса, вы начнете их тренировать в приоритетном порядке.

Самым неприятным открытием второй недели стало появление в расписании курса по теории и практике связи. Его вел сам Ритсу. Это смущало, напрягало и заставляло учиться на пределе сил. Рицка ни за что не хотел ударить лицом в грязь, показать себя слабаком или тупицей. Он хотел быть лучшим, как Соби. Он хотел быть замеченным. Он хотел, чтобы ему помогли.

Предметы для изучения были далеко не такими простыми. Рицка чувствовал, что надо спешить, что у него впереди не так много времени. Он старался вникнуть и понять каждое слово.

— Симметричные связи между Жертвой и ее Бойцом являются так называемым божественным исключением, — диктовал Ритсу монотонно, — оно противоречит логике причинно-следственных отношений, и вопрос «почему?» не может быть применен для его понимания. Следовательно, изучение симметрии не имеет смысла.

От сухих и холодных слов Рицке хотелось вскочить и бежать из класса прочь. Связь для него значила гораздо больше, чем правила, записанные на страницах лекций. Она жила в нем беспокойством и тягой к потерянному. Но он сжимал кулаки до появления на коже бело-красных отметин и продолжал старательно выводить иероглифы один за другим, четко и красиво. Соби говорил ему, что все надо делать четко и красиво. Особенно убивать. При малейшей мысли об Агацума внутри начинало царапать, грызть и болеть.

Это была боль уязвленного самолюбия. Причина, по которой Соби ушел, постоянно ускользала от понимания. Рицка хотел понять и вернуть. Он не мог позволить себе оставить все как есть, выкинуть Соби из головы и жить дальше, как ни в чем не бывало. Ему понадобился почти год, чтобы впустить Соби в свою жизнь, и теперь он не хотел жить без. Младший Аояги был упрям и упорно искал объяснения. Вопрос «почему?», с его многочисленные производными, крутился у Рицке в голове с постоянством ошибки 404.

«Почему я чувствую себя в очередной раз обманутым?»

«Почему Соби даже не оглянулся, когда зашагал прочь, вслед на Сеймеем?»

Навязчивое «почему?» не давало мальчишке спать по ночам, заставляло слушать, читать, запоминать, практиковать без остановки, без передышки. Он гнался за пониманием, как кошка за бантиком, за мухой, за мышью. Отчаянно. Ответ, который казался таким близким, каждый раз ускользал, как мираж в пустыне.

Иногда Рицке очень хотелось махнуть на все рукой, но каждый раз он запрещал себе сдаваться. Где-то очень глубоко внутри него жила уверенность, что только найдя ответ на этот проклятый вопрос «почему?», он найдет и Соби.

Вечера давались особенно тяжело. Сердце щемило при каждом вздохе, и черная дыра в животе медленно расширялась, пожирая уверенность в себе. Только когда до полного поглощения оставались считанные минуты, Рицка хватался за тонкую и тусклую ниточку связи, как за спасательный круг. Давясь паникой, судорожно ее дергал, звал, хотел дотянуться. И каждый раз упирался в стену, выставленную Сеймеем между ним и Соби. Обессиленный борьбой с глухой неизвестностью, Рицка сдавался и ближе к полуночи проваливался в забытье тревожного сна.

Утром он просыпался, проверял, не пропало ли едва заметное тусклое мерцание на уровне солнечного сплетения — оборванная связь, что осталось от Соби, завтракал и спешил в класс. Ничего нового, никакого прогресса, никаких изменений. Робот? Чтобы изменить хоть что-то, иногда он доставал фотографии. Но даже они не радовали. Теперь они превратились в мимолетности, заботливо разложенные по коробкам — мертвые.

В один из таких похожих друг на друга дней, по дороге из магазина, Рицка встретил близнецов — это была почти совершенная симметрия. Нелогичная симметрия, которая не поддавалась ответам на вопросы. На следующий день снова, а потом еще, и опять. Симметрия преследовала его? Или она всегда была рядом, а он не замечал? Почему теперь заметил? А может быть это просто был намек — он все это время он задавал себе не те вопросы?

Рицка закрыл за собой дверь и прислонился к косяку: Соби любил стоять так, курить и смотреть на закат.

Иногда, очень редко, если Рицка решался подойти к нему, он прижимал его к себе, наклонялся, и тогда голова у Рицки начинала кружиться под пронзительным взглядом, острым и неудобным как консервный нож. В такие моменты, словно загипнотизированный, Рицка оказывался посреди странного многоцветного мира, ощущал на своих губах сухие, как осенние листья, прикосновения Агацума.

Неожиданное воспоминание было таким реальным, что впервые за все эти месяцы Рицка расслабился, улыбнулся и пробежался пальцами по связи, словно поглаживая ее. Пространство под пальцами прогнулось. Рицка опустил глаза. Тоненькая струна закручивала солнечное сплетение в кулак, натягивалась и пела, она была вовсе не серой, как ему всегда казалось. Она была двухцветной; или нет, этих струн было две: серая и белая. Нет, не так. Одна дымчатая, а другая лунная. Как две ноты, как звонок в дверь — «та-дам», «там-там», где-то там, там-там был Соби. Сердце привычно защемило: «Почему ты ушел?»

— Потому, что у тебя должен был быть выбор, — голос звучал в его голове твердо и печально, — а для выбора нужно время и одиночество.

Рицка вздрогнул, эта фраза, он ее узнал, он ее знал, он ее уже слышал, только не от Соби, задолго до Соби.

— Соби! — голос мальчишки сорвался, и душа, превратившись в дым, затрепетала и полетела.

— Рицка, я так ждал, — Его слова долетали сквозь вату серого тумана, они отражались эхом в его голове, и Рицка стремился на них, как бабочка на свет. — Я так долго ждал, когда же ты позовешь…

***

Рицка осмотрелся: там, где он оказался, пройдя по связи, было сумеречно. Свет с улицы проникал плохо и помещение оставалось зыбким и скругленно-бесформенным. Воздух, влажный и затхлый, заставил задержать дыхание. Но Соби был здесь, Рицка это знал. Он постарался привыкнуть к полумраку, огляделся и заметил у стены на полу единственного человека, лежащего отвернувшись к стене. Рицка сделал несколько шагов и приблизился вплотную. Бледная худая спина светилась в темноте, кровавые потеки, словно беспорядочная сетка, перечеркивали светлый прямоугольник. В углу валялась одежда, жестянка с сухарямиц, какие-то вещи, мусор, щебень.

— Соби… — в горле першило. Рицка протянул руку, но не решился коснуться набухших багровых рубцов. Нагнувшись как можно ближе, почти коснулся Соби губами. Его спина напряглась. Он что? Ждал удара? Рицка зашептал:

— Cоби, это я. Это всего лишь я. У меня получилось. Я сейчас все сделаю. Я сумею. Меня Ритсу научил. Сейчас будет не больно. — Он плохо понимал, что говорит, сознание затуманивалось от сладковатого запаха, от ломоты и жара во всем теле, от жалости и злости. Он запутался в ощущениях, перестал различать где его чувства, а где чувства Агацума.

Рицка прижался губами к позвонкам, к одному, ко второму, спускался все ниже и пробовал языком соленый металлический вкус крови.

— Это я, Соби, это ничего, я больше не буду сомневаться, я больше тебя ни на кого не променяю. Прости, прости, что так долго…

***

Соби медленно повернул голову с обреченностью отобранного для корриды зверя. Через силу оперся руками в пол и сел, поджав под себя ноги. Сил сохранять присутствие духа и ясность мысли оставалось все меньше. Горло драло от жажды. Спину сводило и корежило от незаживающих следов бича. Сеймей зверствовал на этот раз нешуточно. Соби вглядывался в темноту, ему как-будто что-то послышалось, или привиделось, хотя точно он сказать не мог. Четвертый день в этом гадюшнике давался тяжело. Лихорадка не спадала, а только усиливалась. Кажется начинался бред. Он поискал глазами, напряженно прислушиваясь к какому-то очень далекому пению. Ничего. Показалось. Просто шумит в ушах. Но проделанное усилие уже дало о себя знать, тонус в мышцах пропал и Соби уронил голову на острые, разодранные вхлам колени. Немытые, свалявшиеся волосы, с запекшимися в них ошметками крови, тяжело рассыпались мертвой травой по плечам и спине. Он не нашел то, что искал, на что надеялся. Одного его желания было недостаточно, чтобы разрушить стену Сеймея и позвать Рицку. Желание быть вместе с Рицкой должно было быть обоюдным. Не факт, далеко не факт, что Рицка хочет того же. Если бы он захотел, он смог бы... Но рядом не он, рядом просто утренний холодный туман и морок. А мальчишеский звонкий голос в голове просто очередной галлюцинация. Не первая, но ели так пойдет и дальше — то вполне возможно, что последняя. Агацума невесело усмехнулся. Почему бы и нет? Сколько можно уже терпеть и надеяться?

***

— Это ничего, Соби, — Рицка отчаялся. Соби не видел и не слышал его. Не зная, что предпринять, он обнял его за плечи, опять коснулся губами багровых рубцов.

«Та-дам, — зазвучали в его голове две ноты, сыгранные эмоциями на струнах связи — па-дам-при-дам…» В голове была мелодия. Неожиданно к ней сами собой начали складываться слова, словно заклинания. Они требовали выхода, бились в голове и наполняли рот слюной.

— Придет серый кот, одетый в туман, — слова текли издалека, из прошлого, из небытия, касались сознания Рицки, выходили наружу, ложились бальзамом на раны Агацума, лечили, давали потерянную надежду.

— Придет серый кот, одетый в туман и сделает вот так, — Рицка быстро прижимался то одной, то другой щекой к позвонкам на обескровленной искалеченной спине, как в танце.

— Придет серый кот в пальто из тумана и заберет твою боль, — слова рождались из транса потерянной в детских воспоминаниях колыбельной песни.

— Придет серый кот, он сделает вот так, — в такт мелодии Рицка проводил языком в тех местах, где, как ему казалось, было особенно больно, — и твоя боль растворится, как серый туман поутру.

«Когда тебе больно, надо только позвать серого кота.  
Он придет на зов и заберет твою боль».

— Серый кот — Повелитель Боли, — Соби на распев произнес последние слова, как заклинание, внимательно посмотрел в туман. Его глаза, лицо, руки, весь он излучал лунным светом счастья.

— Рицка? Это ты? Я ведь знаю эту песню — ее пела мне мама.

— Ее пела мне в детстве мама, — эхом повторил Рицка и сжал протянутую Соби руку.

— Я всю жизнь хотел и не мог вспомнить, какая она была, мама. Только серый пепел, кругом серый пепел вместо воспоминаний… а теперь я вспомнил.

Соби наклонился и тихо прошептал: «Я люблю тебя, Рицка».

Рицка приоткрыл губы, но связь натянулась и его резко бросило назад.

— Я люблю тебя, Соби, — сказал он уже самому себе, смотря на закат через окно своей комнаты, вжавшись спиной в дверной косяк.

Он тоже вспомнил, вспомнил какой была его мать до того как… До чего? Пока только обрывки:

— У моего сына должен быть выбор.

— Как пожелаешь, Наоми, но, если его выбор не будет моим — я убью его, — И он видит как защита матери пропускает удар.

Эти обрывки лучше, чем ничего. По этим обрывкам он однажды сумеет восстановить прошлое. Вместе с Соби.

Впервые за все это время Рицка заснул спокойно, и вопросы больше не мучали его.


	2. Подвал

Соби открыл глаза. Слабый утренний свет, пробиваясь сквозь единственное зарешеченное и подслеповатое оконце, заставлял танцевать пыль в своем узком фокусе, еле заметно грел скулу и растворялся, так и не осветив замшелых углов импровизированного карцера. Агацума прислушался к своему телу, потянул мышцы, перевалился на спину, поерзал по полу. Ничего не болело, лихорадка прошла, в теле он ощущал давно забытую силу и бодрость. От боли не осталось и следа. Сердце билось сильно и радостно. Рицка сделал свой выбор, нашел его вопреки блокаде Сеймея. Больше оставаться на вилле не имело никакого смысла.

Соби полежал еще немного, привыкая к новому старому ощущению себя. Без боли и без вины. Потом глубоко вздохнул, пружинисто поднялся на ноги и прошелся по подвалу, измеряя его шагами, стараясь сдерживать возбуждение и предвкушение. Еще ничего не произошло, но он был уже счастлив. Жизнь снова приобрела смысл и перестала быть наказанием.

А ведь еще совсем недавно чувствовать себя виноватым было для него нормальным. Он уже и не помнил, когда появилось у него это ощущение вины. Он искренне считал, что с ним родился. Как искренне считал себя уродом, которому судьба отказала в Имени. Наказание и боль хоть как-то заглушали в нем нестерпимое осознание того, что он мусор и балласт, что он неудачный эксперимент. Боль от наказания придавала хоть какой-то смысл происходящему.

Когда Сеймей вырезал сове имя скальпелем на его шее, Соби был ему благодарен. Он почувствовал себя переделанным, починенным, нужным и даже особенным. Он искренне думал, что его чувство вины исчезнет. Как он ошибался! Оно стало невыносимым. А боль превратилась в наркотик, лекарство от отчаяния, которое Сеймей c пунктуальностью маньяка выдавал дозами ранений при проведении запрещенных поединков, при тренировках на выживание и подчинение.

Боль стала наркотиком, что позволял Соби жить, и Сеймей наслаждался своим контролем над этой жизнью. Но когда Сеймей инсценировал свою смерть, его место занял Рицка. Маленький и искренний, такой же изломанный и такой же одинокий. Рицке контроль был не нужен. Рицка научил Соби просто чувствовать, просто быть другом, просто быть. С ним Соби больше не был виноватым. Он был влюбленным и нужным. Это чувство было потрясающим, не требующим ни взаимности, ни контроля, ни боли. Наказание и Боль перестали иметь власть. Боль стала просто болью.

Сеймей кожей почувствовал перемены и потерю контроля над Заклинателем уже через несколько дней после возвращения Соби. Внешне все было как обычно. Как обычно, Соби опускал глаза, говорил: «Да, хозяин». Четко и без ноты фальши. Как обычно, подчинялся приказам моментально и безоговорочно. Но Сеймей осознавал, что боль, которую Агацуми терпел с таким желанием и жаждал каждый раз с таким нетерпением — в этой боли Соби более не нуждался.

Это бесило. Но Сеймей не терял надежду на то, что явление это временное и обратимое. Когда прошло полгода, а наслаждение властью так и не вернулось, у Сеймея сорвало крышу. Он неожиданно и остро почувствовал себя осиротевшим. Он не мог назвать поднявшуюся в нем неконтролируемую ярость ревностью. Но это была именно она. Аояги старший не смог смириться с тем, что голова Соби была занята его братом. Он сорвался, и если бы ни Нисей, Соби был бы уже мертв.

Нисей отволок потерявшего сознание Агацума в подвал и закрыл его там. Потом предложил Сеймею подумать над тем, что Соби очень полезен им живым. Сеймей подышал, побегал из угла в угол и согласился. Они сошлись на том, что оставят Агацума в подвале на неделю. Выживет — смирится, сломается и станет как шелковый. Не выживет — значит такая у него Судьба. Неделя должна была закончиться в субботу, но в четверг в подвале Соби нашел Рицка…

Самое меньшее, что мог теперь в ответ сделать Соби — это вернуться.

В тот момент, когда Соби уходил от младшего Аояги, он знал, что поступает правильно. Ему претило заставлять Рицку принимать чью-либо сторону, он не хотел навязывать мальчишке себя и свою любовь.

Но он не знал, как сложно будет ему оставаться вдалеке от Рицки. Как сложно будет снова служить Сеймею.

Уйдя от Рицки, долгими днями и ночами Соби смотрел в прошлое, и вот сейчас у него осталось сорок восемь часов до возвращения Сеймея, чтобы впервые попытаться заглянуть в будущее.

Соби прекратил мерить подвал шагами, достал из банки сухарь, подкинул его на ладони и принялся обдумывать план ухода. Нисей и охранник Никахира не должны были доставить много хлопот. А вот Сеймей мог стать очень большой проблемой.

Соби не мог противостоять его приказам. Имя BEELOVED, вырезанное на шее много лет назад, блокировало волю и заставляло подчиняться. Единственным выходом было перехватить инициативу и лишить Сеймея возможности приказывать, то все могло получиться.

Зная Сеймея, Соби не сомневался, что тот сам придет открывать подвал — в его характере было смаковать следы измождения на теле и собачей преданности в глазах. Это была единственная маленькая слабость Сеймея. И это был единственный маленький шанс Соби: использовать внезапность и убрать старшего Аояги со своего пути к Рицке.

В ночь на субботу Соби не смог заснуть, мерил подвал шагами, ждал утра и думал о своих отношениях с Сеймеем. Сеймеем любовником, хозяином, смыслом его существования в течение пяти долгих лет. Слишком много было всего между ними, чтобы Соби смог легко претворить свой план в действие.

Еще со школы Сеймей был зациклен на нем и применил все свое влияние, чтобы заполучить Соби в пару, превратив его в идеальную машину своих побед.

Как-то Соби спросил, почему был ему так нужен. И Сеймей неожиданно рассказал. Рассказал, что за несколько месяцев до выпуска случайно подглядел, как Соби пробежал по коридору, как бросился в объятия Ритсу, как раскрылся всем своим существом навстречу сэнсэю. Рассказал, как именно в этот самый момент понял: никто другой не сумеет так бескорыстно посвятить свою жизнь одному человеку, как Соби. Понял, что Соби исключительный.

С тех пор Сеймей жаждал повторения увиденного и примерял преданность Соби на себя.

Надавив на Совет с помощью связей отца и став с Агацума парой, Сеймей требовал, чтобы Соби также раскрылся и для него. Подменить собой Минами Ритсу стало его идеей фикс. Но это было невозможно. Сначала потому, что Соби стыдился показывать Сеймею то, что отверг Ритсу.

После того, как Ритсу вышвырнул его из своей жизни, Соби захоронил глубоко внутри себя обрывки своей никчемности, как отвратительное, бесконтрольное и бесполезное чудовище, испугавшее единственного родного ему человека и виновное во всех его несчастьях. Захоронил и забыл туда дорогу. Так хорошо забыл, что Сеймей никакими угрозами и наказаниями не смог заставить его вспомнить. Соби понимал, что виноват. Круг замыкался и Соби с каждым днем все больше ненавидел себя за ущербность, и выполнял все приказы Сеймея беспрекословно, точно прося прощение за то, что никогда не сможет оправдать ничьих надежд.

В каждом бою он готов был отдать за Сеймея свою жизнь, потому что не знал, как отдать за него свою душу. Рицка был другим. Ему ничего не было нужно. Лишь одного взгляда его бесконечных дымчатых глаз, одного лишь одного прикосновения его холодных дрожащих губ хватило, чтобы Соби вспомнил. Вспомнил свое забытое умение безгранично раскрываться навстречу любимому человеку. И все спрятанное, годами загнанное за стену из боли и воли, на одно мгновение вырвалось из-под контроля.

Соби приложил все силы, чтобы загнать чудовище своей души назад. Но было поздно. Мгновение свободы пролетело, как свежий ветер, по страницам его жизни, перемешав их и сложив нежданным, новым узором. Словно до этого момента ничего не было, словно все так и должно было быть.

Теперь, ожидая прихода Сеймея, Соби не ощущал в себе прежней слепой преданности. С приходом Рицки в нем пробудилось и бунтовало, ликовало и требовало выхода нечто, чему он, заклинатель слов Соби, не находил названия.

Когда в коридоре четко зазвучали шаги приближающегося Сеймея, Соби перестал размышлять, прекратил мерить каменный пол шагами и остановился за дверью. Пришло время претворять план в действие. Соби наполнил легкие и задержал дыхание.


	3. Бой

Сеймей открыл дверь подвала в благодушном расположении духа, с уверенностью, что после сурового наказания все у них с Соби вернется на круги своя и пойдет дальше как по маслу. Короткий удар в челюсть, а потом в поддых так, что натренированное тело согнулось пополам, не в силах как-либо среагировать, лишили его этой уверенности. Резкий удар в основание шеи вырубил окончательно.

Соби коротко кивнул, наблюдая, как тело Сеймея с глухим стуком упало к его ногам. Одной проблемой меньше. Шансы на то, что все получится, и он сумеет уйти, появились. Небольшие, но появились. 

Агацума спокойно и быстро шел к выходу из парка виллы Виктория. Он пересекся с Нисеем на одной из дорожек. Второй боец Сеймея прищурился, пряча глаза от начинающего припекать солнца. Мимолетная, но не глубокая мысль омрачала его упрямый лоб, не задержалась на нем надолго и сползла ниже, превратившись в презрительную ухмылку:

— Я доволен, что урок пошел тебе на пользу.

Самоуверенные люди редко бывают проницательными, они не сомневался в том, что видят. Для Нисея мир был исключительно прост и управлялся только волей Сеймея. Если Соби шел по парку, то это могло происходить только по одной причине - Сеймей выпустил Анацума на свет божий, да еще, по всей видимости, отправил с поручением. Причин сомневаться в решении Сеймея не было ни единой. Скорее всего все прошло точно по сценарию: Соби вылизывал сапоги хозяина и повторял заклинание вечного рабства, которое Сеймей составил в припадке бешенства как-то вечером.

Соби самоуверенным не был, поэтому чтение мыслей у него получалось отлично. Надев на лицо маску рабского подобострастия и наклонив голову в поклоне, он без труда подобрал нужную фразу и нужную интонацию, чем проще, тем лучше:

— Да, Нисей.

Голос прозвучал почти ровно. Почти никаких лишних и личных чувств. Пока. Но Соби понимал, что долго скрывать эмоции не сможет. Слишком важным для него было возвращение. Слишком много для него значил Рицка. Это мешало сохранять привычную маску безразличия, мешало трезво оценивать ситуацию, отказываться от рискованных решений без гарантии победы. Мысли о будущем с Рицкой, которое с каждой минутой оставалось все ближе и ближе, обострили чувство опасности, разогнали кровь до предела азарта, но ослабили контроль над чувствами. Только недалекий Нисей мог не заметить неуловимый аромат сарказма и торопливости в ответе Соби. Аромат, который Соби уже не мог скрыть.

Соби уже давно не позволял себе такой слабости, как чувства. Сердце и его желания не принимались в расчет никогда. Он помнил, что сердце всегда привносило дисбаланс, затуманивало суждения и смешивало карты в продуманной до мелочей игре. В паре с Сеймеем сердце мешало. Но теперь сердце было связано с Рицкой. Одно это делало Рицку его большой слабостью. Но именно ради Рицки Соби был готов рискнуть всем и соединить контроль разума и желания сердца. В конце концов он никогда не был трусом, чтобы бояться своих слабостей. 

— Не задерживайся, — милостиво закончил разговор Нисей.

Соби уловил настроение и снова не ошибся с ответом.

— Да, хозяин, — А после, не останавливаясь, зашагал прочь к выходу.

Главное идти быстро, но не торопиться. Не фиксировать калитку и смотреть перед собой. Не оборачиваться.

Он чувствовал, как молодой телохранитель буравит взглядом его спину. Соби расслабил плечи. До калитки оставалось десять шагов, девять, восемь, семь…

Старуха вошла в калитку с пакетами покупок. Как не вовремя.

Соби посмотрел сквозь нее. Шесть…

— Соби, какой приятный сюрприз!

Сильна, очень сильна, слишком сильна, чтобы маска безразличия и покорности смогла ее обмануть. Пять…

— Чтобы там ни приказал тебе Семей, я не думаю, что тебе стоит выходить за пределы виллы. Пойдем со мной, Соби, и не переживай из-за непослушания. Я переговорю с Сеймеем немедленно. И я уверена, — Она произнесла последние слова с сильным нажимом, сменив тембр голоса и перестроив дыхание, переходя в режим заклинай и разворачивая систему, — уверена, что мы все уладим миром.

Но она опоздала на долю секунды с атакой, левая рука Соби уже была поднята, система боя развернута.

— И злость и ненависть собьются с пути и потеряют дорогу к разбитому сердцу — полное подчинение, — четко и быстро выговорил молодой человек и досчитал: четыре.

Старуха выставила защиту. И он, и она были в авторежиме, два Бойца без своих Жертв, с той лишь разницей, что один стремился к своей Жертве всем сердцем, а другой стремиться было больше не к кому.

Соби понял, что не пройдет, но зато заставит их долго восстанавливать силы. Он не даст Сеймею прибрать Рицку у рукам. Он даст Рицке время стать сильным, научиться передвигаться по зову связи, шанс найти своего природного бойца и научиться противостоять желаниям Сеймея.

«Рицка, на этот раз я не подведу тебя». 

Соби закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь: охранник быстро приближался слева, разворачивая систему; вдалеке слышался рваный бег Нисея, который, скорее всего, нашел тело Сеймея в подвале. 

Защитное поле старухи слабело под его давлением, но слабело медленно, слишком медленно, отвлекая на себя, не позволяя атаковать в полную силу. Один против троих — он не вернется к Рицке живым.

«Я люблю тебя, Рицка», — попрощался он про себя и приготовился открыть глаза.

План атаки появился в его голове, четкий и красивый. Впервые в жизни он придумал своей собственный план, свои собственные заклинания, принял свое собственное решение. Вся его никчемность осталась в прошлом.

***

Рицка сидел за столом и конспектировал, когда мимо пролетела синяя бабочка. Соби? Бабочки… Вторая, третья, их становилось все больше и больше; они были хрупки, очаровательны и бесполезны. Они наполняли комнату синим сиянием и меланхолией, как легкий дождь в майскую ночь, как утренняя слеза после забытого сна. Рицка понял: Соби прощался. Осознание упало камнем ему на сердце и раздавило.

— Какого черта, Соби, куда ты опять вляпался?! — Аояги младший почувствовал, как его затапливает ярость на тех, неважно кого, кто собирается лишить его Соби. Ярость на себя самого и свое бессилие, свое неумение сражаться. Задыхаясь и почти теряя сознание от боли в сердце, Рицка дотянулся до незнакомой дымчатой двери, из-за которой просачивался свет иного дня. Он рванул ручку на себя.

— Не прощу, — прохрипел он, делая шаг вперед и вытягивая руку в неизвестность.

В ту же секунду его ладонь коснулась живого, живое знакомо напряглось, в дрожащие от нервного возбуждения стрельнуло горячим, по телу потекло тепло, а с ним спокойствие и ясность мысли. Соби.

Рицка открыл глаза, крепко обнял Анацума со спины и повертел головой по сторонам, рассматривая место в которое он так легко и неожиданно перенесся по связи. Так вот как оно работает! Но радоваться тому, что у него наконец получилось, не было времени.

— Победи их, Соби! Это приказ.

Соби глубоко вздохнул и приготовился к атаке, когда почувствовал резкий толчок маленьких ладоней в спину. Рицка! И его приказ!

— Победи их, Соби!

Агацума не оглянулся, он даже не удивился, но его сердце бешено заметалось под ребрами, больно ударяясь обо все углы и стараясь пробить себе короткий путь к мальчишке. Соби еще раз глубоко вздохнул, чтобы остановить панику, и открыл глаза.

Мир изменился.

Он отличался от того мира, что он видел пятнадцать секунд назад, как отличается Sumi-e* от Куботы**. Ярость и упоение перетекали в Агацума из вжавшегося в его спину угловатого тела, он видел как они окрашивают его опыт и расчетливость в цвета победы.

Заклинания возникали вокруг со стремительностью падающих звезд и уходили в бесконечность, подобно росписи Ичику. Волна сильнейшего счастья, родившаяся в сердце Рицки, накатила на Соби. Он почувствовал, что сопротивление старухи исчезло, словно его и не было несколько секунд назад, что теперь может с легкостью освободить левую руку и опередить атаку телохранителя: «Служение и прислужничество поменялись местами. За замену смысла бессмыслицей наказание — бессилие».

Охранник повалился, не успев защититься от удара ализариновой молнии.

Но добивать его не хватило времени. Бешено крича, перед калиткой, как черт из табакерки, выскочил Нисей. Соби повернул голову в его сторону и затормозил время, рассматривая выпученные глаза, пену бешенства, собравшуюся в уголке искаженного судорогой рта. Это было новое ощущение контроля. Сильное и пьянящее. С Рицкой он мог совершать странные вещи, он мог наслаждаться цветом, ритмом, словом, формой нового мира, объятиями и запахом молодого тела. Впервые поединок превращался для Агацума из маленькой казни в игру, развлечение, спектакль театра Но. Больше не задумываясь, Соби прочитал возникшую перед глазами магическую формулу цвета смальты и маджента:

— Кто неспособен видеть мира красоту, кто не способен сердцем слышать связи, не может следовать своей души движеньям и обездвижен будет черствостью в бою. Паралич.

Нисей застыл с искривленным ртом, из которого не успело вырваться приготовленное заклинание. Путь был свободен, но Соби не смог справиться с искушением, развернулся и поцеловал Рицку в губы, почувствовав вкус мандарина и соли — это было прекрасно, но секунды, необходимые для побега, истекли.

Старуха оправилась от атаки, снова развернула систему, занимая позицию между ними и калиткой. Агацума моментально приготовил для нее заклинание из чертополоха и аметиста, когда раздался голос Сеймея:

— Убей Рицку, Соби!

«Почему так быстро? Неужели я сплоховал с ударом?» — пронеслось в голове у Агацума.

Дыхание сбилось, тело перестало слушаться, Соби схватился за шрам на горле, он расходился, с пальцев закапало, во рту появился привкус крови, но это был еще не приказ, это был только окрик страха. У Соби еще были силы на противостояние.

***

Рицка не успел открыть зажмурившиеся от поцелуя глаза, у него еще дрожали колени и кружилась голова, когда голос брата набатом раздался в его голове: «Убей Рицку, Соби!».

Ошеломленный, Рицка разлепил веки и отшатнулся, увидев совсем близко перекореженного ненавистью Сеймея, бесчеловечного и бездушного.

Связь с Соби изменилась. Она перестала быть живой и подвижной, сжалась пружиной на взводе. Рицке показалось, что время тоже омертвело, выцвело и опустело, как остекленевшие глаза Соби, превратилось в мутные шары старинных бусин и звонко скатывалось секундами с разорванной нитки событий, предсказывая беду. Соби не двигался, его лицо оставалось спокойным, почти безмятежным, и только по тому, как быстро набухал от крови ворот водолазки, Рицка догадывался, что Соби сопротивляется.

Как завороженный Рицка приклеился взглядом к побелевшим окровавленным пальцам Агацума, сжимавшим горло. В глазах защипало и Рицка заморгал, хватая ртом пустоту. Ресницы схлопнулись и разрезали действительность на стоп кадры. Медленно, словно пудовую гирю, Соби оторвал руку от шрама. Рицка моргнул. Слегка согнутая в локте рука остановилась на уровне груди, кулак коснулся сердца. Ресницы снова схлопнулись и быстро разлепились. Кулак слегка отведен в сторону для замаха. В этот миг Рицке показалось, что Соби поставил мир на паузу, на очень долгую пауза, превратил его в волю, сосредоточенную в одной единой точке на уровне груди.

***

Соби ждал, Соби подвесил себя между двумя словами Сеймея, рассчитав силы и время на последний, отрепетированный на случай неудачи, удар. Имя, добровольно вырезанное на его шее, душило, ставило на колени, убивало. «Та-дам, — зазвенело в его голове, — пре-дам». Две ноты их с Рицкой тоненькой, еще не окрепшей связи несмело и монотонно вибрировали в ушах.

«При-дет, най-дет».

Соби сосредоточился на этих двух нотах и ждал, когда доведенный до белого колена Сеймей закончит свой окрик: «Это приказ». Надо не пропустить момент и успеть нанести удар в грудь до окончания фразы. Иначе будет поздно. Иначе он уже не сможет сопротивляться.

***

«При-дет», — симметрично пело внутри Рицки.

Не раздумывая он быстро сделал шаг вперед, встав между братом и Агацума.

«При-дет серый кот».

Нельзя дать Сеймею закончить заклинание.

Рицка шестым чувством знал, что как только Сеймей завершит фразу словами «это приказ», Соби пробьет грудину и раздавит сердце — только так он сможет победить, только так сможет сломить давление имени и остановить безумство ревности Сеймея.

«Серый кот, одетый в туман». 

Рицка с достоверностью не мог сказать, кто из них двоих движется навстречу, то ли он бежит к Сеймею, то ли Сеймей к нему.

«При-дет серый кот — повелитель боли». 

Рицка положил руку на солнечное сплетение брата:

— Отдай мне Соби, — его голос глухо зашуршал, словно пробиваясь через толстый слой бумаги.

— НЕТ! — Семей упрям и самоуверен, он идеальная Жертва, не знающая поражений.

 — Соби, это…

Сеймей не успевает договорить. Туман цвета угольной пыли, словно хищная рептилия, накрыл его, заглушая ломающийся голос:

— Пусть все зло, что ты причинил, вернется к тебе!

Крик Сеймея уже никому не был слышен.

***

Рицка пошатывался, понимая, что сил совсем не осталось. Заклинание, которое он произнес, ему было, как будто, незнакомо, но и очень знакомо, с… колыбели. Внутри него образовалась пустота, ему захотелось положить голову на плечо Соби и заснуть. Теперь все. Теперь точно все… будет хорошо?!

Где Соби?

Рицка перехватил его взгляд, совсем рядом. Понял, что тот уже оправился, что улыбнулся краешком губ, потому что все нормально. Потому что против хаотичной атаки Нисея успешно и вовремя поставлен щит и Акаме будет смят через минуту-полторы, потому что Сеймей без сознания, потому что охранник не успеет прийти в себя и подняться, потому что боевая система старухи не режет слух пронзительной, невыносимо высокой нотой. Скорее всего, старуха свернула нападение — мудрое решение мудрой женщины. Теперь можно уходить. Они выиграли свое право на будущее.

Рицка увидел, как Соби улыбается шире, протягивает к нему руку, чтобы потрепать по макушке, успокоить. Но Рицке совсем не весело. Ему страшно. У Соби не получается. Что-то пошло не так и Рицка уже знает что. Один шаг вперед и он подхватывает Агацума, стараясь не дать тому упасть, поднимает голову, находит фиалковые, лучистые, еще ясные глаза. В них больно смотреть.

— Соби, — требовательно позвал Рицка, заставляя Бойца сконцентрироваться на своем голосе, — представь безопасное место! — Рицка напряженно ждет, пока Соби кивнет в ответ. — А теперь идем туда.

Он понял по движению зрачков, что Соби слышит, но ему трудно сосредоточиться — его сознание начинает отключаться.

Тогда Рицка изо все сил дернул парня за ворот рубашки на себя, снова заставляя посмотреть в глаза. Властный голос, такой непохожий на его собственный, донесся откуда-то издалека.

— Соби, это приказ!

— Да, Рицка, — и Соби еще раз развернул боевую систему, перенося их по связи к маленькому домику под железнодорожным мостом с сакурой перед входом.

В этот момент ноги стали ватными и перестали его слушаться, и он медленно опустился на траву. Ему стало холодно и как-то неловко за то, что сейчас все так банально закончится.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Sumi-e - течение в японской живописи с использованием чернил и особой мягкой бумаги. https://www.google.com/search?q=sumi-e&client=opera&biw=1396&bih=662&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjBtPaGtJnSAhVJTrwKHU2PC0MQsAQIIg  
> (2) Итику Кубота - художник по шелку, мастер технике «цудзигахана». http://www.liveinternet.ru/users/bogsve/post313526696


	4. Дом с сакурой

Ноги совсем перестали слушаться, и Соби медленно осел на траву. Внутри стало пусто и как-то неловко за то, что сейчас все так банально закончится. Захотелось протянуть руку и провести по чумазой щеке мальчишки, размазывая мокрую дорожку.

— Тебе надо вернуться к Ритсу, они не сразу сообразят, куда я тебя перенес, но начнут искать и найдут. Ритсу сумеет защитить.

— Не волнуйся об этом, я поставил защиту, у нас есть сутки-двое на отдых, — голос Рицки звучал так трогательно.

— Я что-то не учел, Рицка, что-то пошло не так, но я не почувствовал угрозы. Прости…

— Она выстрелила, Соби! Она стреляла из гребанного пистолета! Она свернула систему, чтобы ты не успел среагировать. Это я виноват, это я должен был стоять сзади, я бездарность! — ком в горле помешал говорить, и хотелось разрыдаться.

— Ты самое… Обещай мне, что научишься себя защищать, и что с тобой никогда ничего не случится. — Надо было бы повторить, получилось слишком тихо и неразборчиво, но у Соби кончились силы.

— А теперь послушай меня ты! — Резкий крик выдернул Соби из темноты. Рицка наконец позволил злости взять верх над рыданиями. — Если ты думаешь, что сейчас самое время бросить меня, как в прошлый раз, то даже не рассчитывай легко отделаться. Я не собираюсь переживать все по второму кругу. Мое место — рядом с тобой! Черт! Мне понадобилось столько времени, чтобы это понять. Слишком много времени. Но я не позволю тебе все бросить и слинять. У тебя нет выбора! Поверь мне, пожалуйста, поверь мне. Я тебя вытащу! Даже если тебе придется пройти через все круги ада. А тебе придется, Соби. Сейчас я уберу руки, и ты почувствуешь боль. Ты должен терпеть и ни в коем случае не терять сознание, без твоей боли я бессилен. Ты сможешь… Связь позволяет перемещаться в пространстве, но внутри тебя тоже есть пространство, я пройду по связи внутрь, колыбельная — это непросто песня, это ключ. Я читал, что есть ключи, открывающие души. Мама передала мне ключ. Я смогу все исправить, если ты откроешься мне навстречу. Как тогда в парке! Ты пускал меня внутрь, просто я тогда не понял, я был слишком мал и неопытен. Но теперь все по-другому! Я помню путь, я знаю, как выглядит твоя душа. Она похожа на волшебный сад. Давай, Соби, давай! Разреши мне! Не сопротивляйся, идиот! Ты так нужен мне, глупый Соби!

Не умолкая ни на секунду, Рицка уперся лбом в кромку волос, мазнул ресницами по векам и заглянул Соби в глаза, так глубоко, как только позволяло чувство.

— Не бойся, Соби, я не брошу, я с тобой, я всегда буду с тобой. Доверься мне, Соби. Я люблю тебя, Соби.

— Да, Рицка.

«Та — дам, » — запела струна связи: — «При-дет!» И сад прекрасных цветов в лунном свете распахнул перед Аояги свои двери.

Цветы и цвета души Агацума были не такими яркими, как в его воспоминаниях. Рицке показалось, что сейчас в саду стояла поздняя осень, и что вот-вот пойдет снег. Знобило. Но сад не утратил своего очарования и таинственности. Сад жил, а Соби терпел и оставался в сознании, давая Рицке время на одну попытку.

Аояги метнулся по зову боли, словно хищник по кровавому следу.

Боль была повсюду. Позволив ей вести, Рицка очень быстро уперся во что-то тошнотворно-отвратительное, похожее на выжженный кислотой холст, по краям которого пенилась и стекала розовая масса, в центре расползалось жуткое бурое пятно с рваными краями. Рицка приложил руку и повел, обтирая пену, охлаждая раскаленную поверхность, очищая и успокаивая дрожащее на пределе сил пространство. Что теперь? Он снял болевой шок, а что дальше?

Сзади послышалось шуршание. Рицке показалось, что стало душно и темно. Соби как-то упомянул, что внутри у него живет монстр. Рицка набрал в легкие воздуха. «Если я люблю Соби, значит, полюблю и его монстра, » — подумал он и медленно повернулся.

Прямо перед ним дрожало от холода босоногое дитя лет трех от роду, длинная ночная рубашка вымокла и липла к икрам, в фиалковых глазах стояли слезы, а серебряные волосы распадались слипшимися прядками по острым плечам. Красиво очерченные обкусанные губы, волевой подбородок и длинная вытянутая шея были Рицке слишком хорошо знакомы, чтобы ошибиться:

— Соби? Маленький Соби? Так это ты — монстр?

— Мне страшно, — малыш заплакал, и в этом холодном саду не было никого, кто мог бы его утешить.

Жалость острым ножом вошла Рицки под сердце, сев на корточки, он обнял и прижал к себе худенькое тело.

— Не бойся, котенок, мы справимся, мы ведь смелые и умные. Разве таким красивым маленьким мальчикам пристало плакать? Но мы никому не расскажем., — Рицка бормотал еще какую-то бессвязную ерунду, закрыв глаза и стараясь голосом приободрить малыша.

— Я не мальчик.

Аояги удивленно открыл глаза — руки сжимали пустоту, а его самого обнимало за плечи красивое и очаровательное существо. Рицка готов был дать руку на отсечение, что существо не было мужчиной, но было очень похоже на Соби, только глаза чуть-чуть больше, а брови чуть-чуть выше и линия подбородка чуть-чуть мягче.

Рицка отвел взгляд — от андрогинной фигуры исходило такое сильное свечение, что глазам стало больно. «Так вот почему Соби светится, когда счастлив,  — промелькнуло у него в голове. — Ах, Соби, ну какой же ты дурак!»

Вслух же сказал:

— Я не знаю, что делать дальше.

— Ты же повелитель боли, используй ее и восстанови все, как было.

— Но я не знаю, как было! Соби никогда ничего не рассказывал, не давал ничего понять.

— Я знаю, я расскажу. Но у нас всего пятнадцать минут. Потом нити связи затянут тебя в душу окончательно. Готов?.. Просто представь, как превращаешь боль в краски и наносишь их руками на рану, как на ткань. Начали! *

«Мандариновый. Закрась все этим цветом, как основой. Разбрызгай золотой, давай, это не сложно! В углах добавь белого антика, ничего, пусть течет, не останавливайся! По центру немного фиолетового, прямо на него — барвинкового, пусти по низу гелиотропа, а по верху абдель-карима. Смешай глицинию и крайолу и сделай из них каплю слева и выше, хорошо, не переживай, со временем все встанет на свои места, главное сейчас — задать правильную основу! Поторопись! Обведи каплю кукурузным, лимонным и киноварью, а теперь левее по центру нарисуй полумесяц из красного дерева и фиалок, натряси поверху красного песка. Не идеально, но я потом поправлю. Все, дальше, у нас осталось десять минут».

Рицка переместился во вторую зону поражения, потом в третью, прикосновения были жизненной необходимостью, он старался впитать боль не только руками, но всем телом, мозг лихорадочно работал, соотнося названия и цвета, ориентируя в пространстве формы, превращая звук в жизнь. Так вот что значит «повелитель боли». Он мог делать с болью все, что угодно. Чужая боль окрыляла его, пьяно и шало стучала в его голове. Он поймал себя на мысли, что ему это нравится, что он хочет больше боли, что ему надо больше боли. В этот самый момент изящная рука махнула перед его замутившимся взором, и наваждение пропало.

Он был на середине третьего перекрестка агонии и отчаяния, когда понял, что время на исходе.

— Ты не можешь здесь задержаться на дольше. Иначе вы оба исчезнете. Я буду считать и когда скажу «пятьдесят», ты уйдешь. Раз…

Больше никто не говорил ему, что делать. Под стучащие в голове цифры Рицка вспомнил одну из бабочек Соби и широкой основой набросал цвет морской волны, широкой волной разлил индиго, ладонью по всей длине провел васильковым. Сорок девять.

— Надо еще добавить прусского голубого! — но вместо бабочки он уже видел перед собой расширенные зрачки Соби.

Рицка провел рукой по его лбу, покрытому липкой испариной, показалось, что пальцы оставили на бледной коже широкий угольный след.

— Все, Соби, теперь надо поспать, все будет хорошо!

Рицка видел, как расслабилось лицо, как медленно закрылись глаза, и через некоторое время рваное дыхание стало ритмичным, хоть и не глубоким.

Рицка привалился спиной к дереву, подсунув коленки Соби под голову. Он был полностью вымотан, но его не отпускало. Наоборот, беспокойство и страх овладевали Рицкой все больше. А что если сделанного будет недостаточно? Что если Соби не сумеет восстановиться? Что если защита не сработает, и их найдут до того, как Соби придет в себя?

Когда Рицка вынырнул из водоворота тревожных вопросов, была уже глубокая ночь. Он дрожал всем телом то ли от напряжения, то ли от выпавшего снега. Нагнулся, дотянулся губами до скулы, проверить, как там Соби. Лицо Агацума было ледяным, но под пальцами на виске пульсировала венка, а из приоткрытого рта выбивалось еле заметное облачко теплого воздуха. Рицка посмотрел в сторону дома — там наверняка можно было найти одеяла. Он стащил с себя кофту, подложил ее Соби под голову, с трудом поднялся на ватных, негнущихся ногах и заковылял к дому, морщась и пошатываясь.

***

Соби было холодно. Ему снова было три года и он снова прятался от Ритсу в родительском склепе, теряя связь между живым и неживым. Было страшно от того, что все повторяется — холод и одиночество, холод и смерть, холод и боль, боль и слабость. Он один, совсем один, рядом нет… Если сейчас-же не позвать Рицку, то все для него будет кончено. Соби попытался открыть рот, но у него не получилось. У него не получилось и открыть глаза. Такое простое мышечное усилие стало недоступно. Он напрягся, стараясь изо всех сил, но веки не слушались. Из горла не выходил ни один звук. Только без паники. Соби приказал себе разжать зубы.

***

Рицка выходил из дома с одеялами, когда увидел, как Соби бьется о землю в конвульсиях, хрипя и пуская изо рта розовую пену.

Забыв про одеяла, Аояги бросился вперед, упал рядом, приподнял за плечи, прижал к себе, наклонился к самым губам, пытаясь понять.

— Что, Соби? Я здесь, я с тобой!

— Х-х-хцх-ха, Х-хцха, Х…ха — страшное шипение постепенно сошло на нет, конвульсии перетекли в крупную дрожь.

— Я просто зашел в дом. Сейчас, Соби! — Рицка отполз за одеялами. — Надо согреться, Соби, вот так, — мальчишка подоткнул одно одеяло под бока своей пары, сам прислонился к дереву, укрылся вторым, подтянул голову Соби на себя.

— Сейчас я тебя согрею, все хорошо, сейчас все будет хорошо, — Он наклонился и выдохнул в пахнущую пылью шерсть, потом еще и опять, и снова.

Соби открыл глаза.

— Рицка, — слабо, почти безнадежно, донеслось теплым вздохом.

Рицка был рядом, согревал, смотрел на него, кажется, с отчаянием, или с тревогой, надеждой, радостью и… Как понять этот новый взгляд, Соби не знал. На него так никто не смотрел… с нежностью? Или с любовью?

— Надо еще поспать, теперь будет тепло, надо набраться сил. Я знаю, как лечить. Я учил.

Теплые губы, теплое дыхание, теплый взгляд, теплые слова унесли Соби в забытье.

Когда Агацума проснулся — уже светало, прямо над ним торчал мальчишеский подбородок, по которому змейкой сползала ночная слюна. Соби подвигал плечом, попытался вскинуть руку — вытереть, но острая боль обожгла позвоночник. Он прокусил язык, чтобы не вскрикнуть. Если от одного движения так паршиво, то что же будет, когда… Додумать он не успел, опять проваливаясь в дыру боли.

Очнулся он, однако, быстро, скорее всего от внимательного и беспокойного вглядывания в него Рицки. Тот явно старался понять, как у Соби дела, но боялся потревожить раненого движением или словом. Его кулак уже прошелся по подбородку, теперь лицо было перемазано кровью вперемешку с землей и еще бог знает чем.

— Нам надо дойти до дома, — Рицка понимал, что это будет сложно и мучительно.

Соби потянул носом резкий и едкий запах ржавчины, аммиака и гниения, плотно висящий в воздухе.

— И до ванной.

Оба грустно усмехнулись.

Время работало против них — Сеймей наверняка уже пришел в себя и начал поиски. Слава богу, Соби очнулся, но у Рицки не хватало ни опыта, ни сил на полное восстановление, да и сам он чувствовал себя на грани обморока. Но сейчас надо было двигаться. Это было самое главное. И надо было придумать как.

Рицка начал с того, что попробовал осторожно перевернуть Соби на живот. Идея была упереться в ствол сакуры и поднять Соби на своих плечах. Других идей ни у того, ни у другого не было. Смена положения им удалась, но заняла неоправданно много времени и съела почти весь запас сил, появившихся после ночи. Теперь оба лежали под сакурой и тяжело дышали, понимая, что самое неприятное ждет их впереди. Только через пол часа Рицка медленно и бережно посадил Агацума на пятки перед деревом, подлез под него на карачках и подставив спину, почти уложил на себе. Потом, упершись руками в ствол, стал готовиться к рывку вверх. Соби, кривясь от боли, ухватился за шею и выравнял дыхание.

— Ну, — глубокий вдох, — поехали.

Рицка с шумом выдохнул, рывком поднимая своей бесценный груз, почувствовал, как дрожат от напряжения колени, как Соби напрягается, упираясь мысками в землю, как начинает медленно выпрямляться, молча, не дыша. Его пальцы с силой впились в плечи, тянули вниз, Рицка надсадно пыхтел, разгибал колени, его живот от надрыва прилип к позвоночнику, в глазах потемнело и он, облизываясь, нечаянно прокусил себе губу насквозь. Боль отрезвила моментально и придала сил. Через минуту они уже стояли слившись, пошатываюсь и стараясь не кувыркнуться назад.

— Рицка, а ты вырос.

Ничего неуместнее трудно было придумать, от этого Аояги разулыбался, еще не чувствуя боль в губе, откинул голову назад, коснулся затылком груди Соби.

— Подожди, я еще тебя перерасту, — просопел он и вскидывает глаза. Соби тоже улыбался, на душе стало спокойно и легко.

Сделать первый шаг — еще одно испытание. Перехватив Соби за пояс, Рицка перенес вес тела вперед, вовлекая Агацума в движение, чувствуя, как тот теряет равновесие, как неуклюже и судорожно выбрасывает вперед ногу, как хватает воздух ртом, как с хрипом выпускает его обратно.

«Как он ослаб». — Рицка сморгнул набежавшие на глаза непрошенные слезы.

— Знаешь, что хочу тебе сказать? Нет у тебя никакого монстра, все ты придумал.  — внезапность заявления напугала его самого, но Аояги продолжил болтать несмотря на смущение и несуразность своих слов. Он готов был говорить о чем угодно, о первом, что пришло в голову, лишь бы не распустить сопли. — Мне кажется, что я встретился с тобой совсем маленьким. А потом ты на моих глазах стал таким ярким, красивым и женственным, что я подумал: ты и твоя мать были очень похожи. Мне даже кажется, что это она живет внутри тебя. Я видел, как ты светишься изнутри, Соби! Знаешь, если бы меня спросили, как выглядит ангел, я бы описал то, что ты прячешь в себе.

Голос Рицки вырвал сознание Соби из мрака, заставил продраться сквозь колючую изгородь боли и двигаться вперед. Сначала каждый звук существовал отдельно, как фрагмент чужеродной мозаики, потом звуки сложились в слова, слова осторожно превратились в речь. Это еще не заклинание. Но это уже что-то большее, чем просто фразы. Он слушал Рицку и переставал обращать внимание на рассыпанные по всему позвоночнику осколки, которые резали нервные окончания, парализуя дыхание. Он впитывал каждое слово, тянулся за ним, безотчетно повторяя все движения за Аояги.

«Слова — чем больше в тебе веры, тем они могущественнее», — вспомнил Рицка. Неужели то, что он говорит, сильнее страданий, которые причиняет Агацума его израненное тело?

— Мне кажется, что Имя соулмейта — это как клеймо, как тавро, как метка собственности. Соби, разве можно поставить тавро на ангела? Мне кажется, что это бесчеловечно. Иногда я думаю, что быть человеком и быть человечным — это не одно и тоже. Мне кажется, что когда связь похожа на цепь — это неправильно, как ты себе представляешь цепного ангела, Соби?

Рицка спрашивал и сам смеялся над своими вопросами, заливаясь как колокольчик. Это было так неожиданно и так приятно, что Агацума сделал быстрый шаг вперед, стараясь поймать смех как редкую бабочку. Он никогда не видел, как Рицка смеется, он даже не мог представить, что это возможно. От неожиданности Рицка вскрикнул, подхватил Соби под руки и уперся спиной в захлопнувшуюся за ним дверь. Дошли.

— Все, — облегченно вздохнув, Рицка сполз по стене вниз, а Соби остался стоять на ногах, подпирая дверь и тяжело переводя дыхание.

— Давай — десять минут и в ванную, тут осталось каких-то пятнадцать шагов.

— Чей это дом, Соби?

— Ритсу. Он здесь жил, пока учился, а когда мать и отца убили, здесь с Ритсу начал жить я.

Соби почувствовал, как теплые ладони Рицки находят его собственные, как Рицка переплетает его пальцы со своими, как он плавно перехватывает его запястья, переходит по предплечьям вверх, пробегает пальчиками и губами по шраму на шее, дотягивается до лопаток. Такое простое упражнение по укреплению связи, но Соби не припоминает, чтобы он хоть раз делал его так последовательно — и с Сеймеем, и с Рицкой всегда получалось отрывочно, украдкой, по-обстоятельствам.

В тех местах, где Рицка касается его, появляются электрические разряды, и Соби тихо вздрагивает. Он машинально повторяет движения, чувствует как тело Рицки отвечает. Дышать становится легче, связь работает в полную силу, организм медленно идет на поправку.

— Спасибо, Рицка!

— А теперь десять шагов до ванной, Соби.


	5. Шрам

Когда Рицка помог ему опуститься на край большого чугунного резервуара, у Соби вполне еще оставались силы, чтобы начать стягивать водолазку.

— Оставь, все равно не отстирается, — с этими словами Рицка заткнул пробку, открыл краны, оглядевшись, достал с полки ножницы, и начал разрезать водолазку на спине, потом аккуратно положил на пол. Подумав, с легким нажимом повел ножницы по внешним швам джинс, снизу вверх, захватывая белье. Правая штанина, левая штанина. Бережно и сосредоточенно, потянул разрезанную ткань на себя, подождал, пока она не спадет вниз под собственной тяжестью, перекинул голую ногу через широкую кромку бордюра, надежно придерживая Соби, чтобы тот не соскользнул и не навернулся головой о чугун.

Ноги Соби показались Рицке неожиданно длинными и пугающе тонкими.

— Хватит нянчиться, я сам уже могу. Все нормально. Еще чуть чуть, и буду как новенький.

— Ври да не завирайся. Я не волшебник, да и связь еще нестабильная. Надо время, Соби. Не рыпайся. Давай, закидывай вторую ногу.

— Обувь снять не хочешь?

— Да фигня, мы такие помойные, что уже без разницы, честное слово, снимать ее до или в процессе.

Стянув с Соби тенниски уже в наполовину наполненной ванной, Рицка вылил в воду целый флакон детского шампуня. Запахло клубникой и беззаботностью.

— Расслабься, Соби. Сейчас буду тебя мыть.

Повторять не пришлось. Соби откинулся на лежащее в головах полотенце и закрыл глаза. Несмотря на то, что тело пульсировало и щипало, ему было хорошо, как никогда в жизни.

Рицка начал с головы, протиснул свою руку Соби под плечи, слегка наклонил его вперед, направил струю на темечко, густо намыливал свалявшиеся волосы, попутно распутывая узлы, вычесывая землю и листья, массируя кожу, жмакая длинные густые космы. Очень быстро вода стала серой, Рицка ототкнул слив. Пока вода уносила в канализацию ошметки вчерашнего боя, Рицка с ощущаемым удовольствием, гладил посветлевшие, тяжелые пряди, проводя рукой от затылка к позвонкам и лопаткам. Под тяжестью мокрой шевелюры голова Соби в конце концов опустилась на торчащие колени, он восстанавливался под руками Рицки и массажными струями душа.

Рицка снова начал набирать воду. Теперь он расположив голову Соби на бортике, подложив под шею валик. С душевым шлангом в одной руке и мыльной пеной в другой он он начал методично и обстоятельно отскребать и отчищать каждый сантиметр Агацума, спускаясь все ниже и ниже. Движения его были уверенными, без намека на неловкость или стеснение, как будто он всю жизнь только и занимался тем, что мыл кого-то в ванной. Однако это не мешало его рукам быть приятными, нежными, волнующими. Соби сонно следил за рицкиными пальцами на ключицах, груди, животе, встрепенулся когда они огладили бедра, поднялись в пах. Соби боялся пошевелиться и сделать эти невинные движения неловкими и двусмысленными. Широко раскрыв глаза он наблюдал, как наполненная пеной ладошка мажет по промежности, мнет мошонку, обхватывает член.

— Тебя мама так мыла? — Соби, и правда, было интересно, но еще вопрос позволил ему справиться с приступом неуместного возбуждения.

Рицка вытащил пробку из слива и начал повторно спускать грязную воду.

— Я совсем не помню маму до болезни. А сейчас ей нравится ванна, потому что в ней удобно меня поливать холодной водой и хлестать мокрым полотенцем. — Нет, сколько помню, меня всегда так мыл Сеймей, — Рицка снова легко мазнул ладонью по низу живота, осторожно и извиняюще. — Я не хотел делать тебе больно, но сейчас надо все промыть, извини.

Соби вздрогнул. Он понял, что Рицка заметил его эрекцию и знает, что ощущения от стояка могут быть очень неприятными.

Он задал новый вопрос, стараясь сохранить атмосферу доверительного разговора «ни о чем», но при этом закрыв рукой рот, чтобы Рицка не заметил его побелевших губ:

— У тебя была эрекция на Сеймея? Тебе было больно, когда Сеймей был рядом с тобой в ванной?

— Несколько раз, но он мне говорил, что это нормально.

— А ты не спросил, что с этим делать, чтобы избавиться от неприятных ощущений?

— Один раз спросил, и Сеймей решил показать. Но он так больно сжал и так сильно стал дергать, словно гайку скручивал, что я закричал, а потом меня стошнило. Сеймей испугался, убежал из дома и больше никогда не приходил меня мыть.

У Соби все похолодело внутри. Рицка рассказывал о своем первом сексуальном опыте, как рассказывают о чем-то обычном и банальном, например, об обеде в школьной столовой. И о чем он еще ему расскажет этим равнодушным тоном? Соби не сдержался и ударил кулаком в стену. Сука. Какого он творил с братом. Он что совсем рехнулся и не понимал разницы между тренированным рабом и нормальным мальчишкой?

Сеймей всегда был жесток в сексе. Видно, порог чувствительности у него был низким, и когда он дрочил Соби, тому казалось, что его специально зажимают дверью и заставляют двигаться. Соби нередко кончал с кровью и громко крича, но на неизменный вопрос Сеймея, понравилось ли ему, покорно отвечал: «Да, конечно». А что он мог еще ответить? Но Рицка не был собственностью брата, Рицка был далек от Темы, у Рицки не было причин терпеть выходки Сеймея.

И вдруг Соби понял, про какой вечер рассказал сейчас младший Аояги.

Это было почти два года назад. Соби уже спал, когда Сеймей ворвался в комнату, бешеный, жаждущий крови. Разлил краски, разорвал все работы, стащил Соби на пол и бил, крича что-то о лжи, предательстве, о том, что все на самом деле не так, что Соби мразь и извращенец. Соби только выставлял руки для защиты и сжимал зубы, до тех пор, пока не потерял сознание. После этого Сеймей больше никогда с ним не спал, не разрешал ему кончать в его присутствии, но заставлял делать себе минет и зло смеялся, видя, как Соби возбуждается, заглатывая его член, и изнемогает от судорог внизу живота и ломоты в яичках.

Соби тогда так и не понял, в чем была причина такой ненависти и такой перемены. Но он сильно и не стремился. Это было все равно что пытаться понять, почему у тебя ожоги после дня, проведенного под палящим солнцем. Понимание не входило в круг его обязанностей. От вещи не требуется понимание. От вещи требуется безотказность.

Но сейчас, после слов Рицки, у Соби волосы встали дыбом. Он сложил два и два. А потом спросил еще, очень осторожно, не надеясь на ответ:

— А рядом со мной тебе тоже бывало неприятно или больно?

— Рядом с тобой мне постоянно больно, Соби. С того самого поцелуя в парке. Мне больно, даже когда тебя не нет рядом. Но ты не волнуйся, я уже перестал обращать на это внимание, мне все равно.

Соби почувствовал, что он может вот-вот узнать, как люди плачут. Он сообразил, что это новое умение сейчас не к месту, и протянул руку навстречу Рицке:

— Давай, залезай.

Рицка было опустил ногу в ванную, но тут же спохватился, снял кроссовки, стянул с себя всю одежду и плюхнулся в теплую воду, словно только и ждал приглашения, уселся верхом на собином животе, помедлил и прижался к его груди, чувствуя под щекой гладкую кожу и теплую клубничную воду.

Соби ощущал себя последним дураком. Как же он не понял эти Рицкины перепады настроения, этот неконтролируемый гнев, эти обиды и озлобленности? «Слепой идиот!» — Ругался он на себя, гладя еще подрагивающими от слабости пальцами спину великовозрастного несмышленыша.

Рицка откликался на руки Соби. У него покраснели щеки, сердце заколотилось сильнее обычного, между ног стало тяжело и жарко, и он почувствовал, как помимо его воли, он трется членом о напряженный, втянутый живот Агацуми и старается не сопеть. Было сладко, но он изводился, вспоминая о неизбежных болезненных последствиях неудовлетворенного возбуждения.

— Рицка, — прямо в ухо шепнул ему Соби, — если ты мне доверяешь, я покажу тебе, как снять напряжение. Обещаю, тебе не будет больно, я постараюсь сделать так, что тебе будет приятно.

Рицка слушал глубокий, спокойный голос и думал, что его Боец, наверное, точно повредился умом.

— Глупый Соби, разве ты не понял уже, что я тебе доверяю? Безгранично.

Соби прижался губами к растрепанной макушке, подтолкнул Рицку, чтобы тот перевернулся на спину, и опустил руку вниз, слегка раздвинув бедра. Рицка вздрогнул, затаился, но, почувствовав легкие и приятные прикосновения, дал себя трогать и закрыл глаза.

И он и Соби обладали детальным знанием того, как чужие руки могут ранить, как чужие пальцы могут сделать больно, как чужие касания могут преследовать во снах и наяву, превращаясь в паранойю. Но сейчас они оба жадно ждали от прикосновений совсем другого.

Пальцы Соби, точно бабочки, летали вниз-вверх, и Рицке казалось, что они трепещут, как крылья, и этот трепет разлился по всему телу, дошел до сердца, вышел через стон.

«Соби, » — Рицке хотелось сказать, чтобы он остановился, потому что у него не было больше сил, но он передумал.

«Соби, » — Рицке захотелось сказать, чтобы Соби не останавливался, но он опять передумал.

Он чувствовал, как все его тело превращается в нити, в сотни, тысячи, миллионы нитей, и все они тянутся туда, где рука Соби движется в шаманской пляске, то ускоряясь, то замедляясь, то сжимая пальцы, то поглаживая, почти упуская свою добычу, то низко опускаясь, прихватывая яички. С каждым новым движением нити натягивались все сильнее, словно собины пальцы вытягивали наружу что-то тяжелое, неведанное, запретное. Вдруг все нити разом напряглись так сильно, что Рицка понял — сейчас они порвутся, а он все никак не может понять, чего же он хочет больше.

— Соби, — одними губами позвал Рицка, забалансировал на тонкой границе между «да» и «нет», а потом все внутри взорвалось и, широко распахнув глаза, он смотрел как бесконечные бриллиантовые конфетти кружатся над ними, словно лепестки дикой вишни. Комната наполнялась запахами мимозы и персиковой косточки.

— Рицка… Рицка — голос звал его откуда-то издалека, сильные и теплые руки, сжимали плечи.

Рицка сфокусировал взгляд — сквозь бриллиантовую пыль на него смотрел Соби, его лицо светилось лунным светом, а брови были чуть-чуть выше, чем обычно, а глаза чуть-чуть шире, а очертания подбородка чуть — чуть мягче.

Рицка приподнял голову и, провожая взглядом мерцающее непонятно что, взглянул на пол, весь залитый водой.

— Мм?

— Тебя порядком трясло, еле смог удержать.

— Давай, наберем еще воды, я хочу, чтобы… ты показал мне…как это делаешь ты.

— Мне кажется, это не обязательно, Рицка.

— Я же не прошу тебя забрать сейчас мои ушки. Просто покажи, мне надо увидеть. Мне кажется — это важно…для твоего выздоровления.

Не дожидаясь ответа Рицка уселся на Соби верхом, запустил руки в его волосы, коснулся губами век. Как давно ему, оказывается, хотелось сделать это! Пробежаться языком по зубам, проверяя все неровности, выпуклости, неправильности, коснуться мочек ушей, провести кончиком языка под подбородком, вниз по кадыку к чужому именному клейму.

Он уже понял, что с каждым его касанием Соби набирается сил, ему казалось, что и сад внутри него тоже оживает, картина, созданная им из боли, становится плотью, в по стволу бегут соки, желания, жизнь. Он почти видел сад наяву, он мог поклясться, что сама ванна стоит посреди него. Но он решил не отвлекаться на миражи и разобраться с ними позже. Сейчас его ждали вещи более важные и волнующие.

Рицке хотелось прикасаться сильнее, быстрее, правильнее, а Соби, такой спокойный, такой рассудительный, такой сдержанный Соби, боялся вздохнуть, потому что теперь один неверный вздох мог превратиться в ревущий и все сносящий на своем пути ураган.

Рицка очень нежно накрыл губами рубца на шее, Соби вздрогнул, напрягался всем телом, но не пошевелился, и Рицка начал методично процеловывать каждый бугорок, каждый зигзаг, оставленный скальпелем Сеймея, как вдруг что-то острое шевельнулось под его языком, требуя выхода.

Рицка отстранился, внимательно присмотрелся, и ему показалось, что из открывшегося шрама торчит уголок лезвия. Рицка попытался выдавить его кончиками ногтей, но ничего не вышло. Соби молчал, не открывал глаз, словно разрешая Рицке дотрагиваться до прокаженного, стыдного на своем теле.

Рицка повторил попытку, но странный предмет не поддавался. Тогда мальчик наклонился и, работая языком и зубами, стал выталкивать, закусывать, высасывать. Наконец ему удалось подцепить тонкую металлическую пластину и потянуть, послышался хлюпающий звук расходящихся тканей, рот заполнила кровь, предмет впился в язык, изрезал губы и десну, но Рицка тянул и не отпускал, а потом брезгливо сплюнул на пол осколок бритвенного лезвия.

— Что за черт, — пробормотал он и поспешил зализать ранку.

Но под кожей оказалось что-то еще.

Рицка подвигал языком, и из ранки вывалился кончик красного шнура с узелком на конце. Рицка схватил его пальцами, чтобы потянуть на себя, но как только он коснулся узелка его ударило и обожгло изнутри. Рицка впился ногтями в эту чертовщинку, в этого красного паразита, так искусно изготовленного его братом. Как он раньше не замечал? Почему никто не замечал? Как все изменилось за такое короткое время? Теперь Рицка видел, чувствовал и боролся.

Каждый миллиметр шнурка был пропитан болью, тщательно собранной, концентрированной, загнанной в пространство, из которого нет выхода, болью, которую никто не сможет увидеть, узнать, понять, отпустить. Как жестоко, Семей, как жестоко.  
— Соби, я нашел печать Семея!  
Соби сжал его лодыжки, сильно сжал — значит, он хорошая Жертва, значит, он восстановил его силы, как и положено Жертве, значит, у него все получилось, и все получится сейчас.

Локоть Рицки, упирающийся в грудь Соби, начал дрожать, глаза Аояги потемнели, ввалились, дыхание сбилось. Соби скосил глаза и увидел, что пальцы мальчика судорожно сжимают и тянут на себя пустоту.

Тогда Соби оперся одной рукой о край ванной, согнул другую в локте и обвил влажное запястье Рицки, потом тоже потянул.

Глаза Рицки метнулись, и Соби перехватил граничащий с безумием взгляд. В ту же секунду Рицка вцепился в пустоту у горла второй рукой, его опять тряхануло.

— Говори, Рицка, будет легче, говори!  
— Они причиняли тебе боль, чтобы твои слова стали непобедимыми, чтобы ты превращал силу боли в силу слов, они монстры, Соби! Я ненавижу такую силу! Они и меня хотели заставить питаться болью, причинять боль, больше боли, больше силы, больше власти, больше бессмертия! Я задыхаюсь от той боли, что ты пережил, я не понимаю, как ты это пережил, я стараюсь ее вытянуть, но ее столько, столько боли… Отдай ее мне, не сопротивляйся, я не хочу, чтобы боль была причиной, а сила следствием, Соби, это не мой выбор! Ну помоги же мне, глупый Соби!

И Соби рванул, ему даже показалось, что запястья Рицки хрустнули под его стиснутыми пальцами. По горлу резануло, и он зашелся кашлем. Отпустил запястья, зажал горло и рот руками, с пальцев закапало, он хотел и не мог сглотнуть, не мог остановить кашель.

Рицка уже несся на кухню, скользя мокрыми ногами, оставляя лужи, молясь, чтобы там в аптечке были бинты. Они были, он схватил еще и стакан, кинулся назад, отдернул руку Соби, молниеносно наложил повязку, набрал воды и влил в рот. Вода вытекла назад, спазм не прекращался. Рицка набрал новый стакан, завел голову Соби вверх, просовывая палец до самого нёба, вызвал рвотный рефлекс и влил второй стакан, наполнил снова и, пока Соби переводил дыхание, поднес к его губам.

На этот раз Соби сглотнул, чуть-чуть отдышавшись, он допил воду и потрогал повязку на горле. Рицка уже распаковывал вторую упаковку бинтов.  
— Сейчас сменю, пока не присохла.

***

Кровоточило уже значительно меньше, но голосовые связки Агацумы не восстанавливались.  
Соби ототкнул пробку, спуская розовую воду. Он старательно выровнил дыхание, перевел на стоявшего рядом на коленях Рицку сосредоточенный взгляд — боец без голоса для заклинаний, без постоянно пульсирующей в подсознании боли — это боец без силы. Кому нужен такой боец?  
— Мне нужен, — Рицка слышал каждую его мысль, каждое сомнение.

Когда ванная наполнилась на половину, Рицка снова залез в нее, устроился верхом на Соби, положил его руки себе на плечи, адреналиновый шок прошел, говорить стало больно:  
— Пока обойдемся без заклинаний, я не связан ни с Сеймеем, ни с моим бывшим учителем. Твою связь с Сеймеем мы только что разорвали, а если брат пойдет по связи, он лишь сделает вывод, что ты не выжил. Ему даже в страшном сне не приснится, что мы обвели его вокруг пальца.

И Соби услышал, как Рицка смеется, словно десятки колокольчиков звенят и переговариваются между собой.

Рицка картавил от боли в языке, у него распухла нижняя губа, но он смеялся, потому что они вместе, потому что надули и Сеймея, и Ритсу с его школой, и еще кого-то, из прошлого Рицки.

Соби порывисто прижал Рицку к себе, ему тоже стало смешно, он засмеялся беззвучно, до слез.

Рицка тыкался губами в щеки, в ключицы, в плечи, везде куда доставал, как слепой котенок. Соби было щекотно, тепло, мокро, он вдруг приподнял Рицку за подмышки вверх и крепко поцеловал в раздутые губы, опустил, не разрывая поцелуя, почувствовал, как Рицка возбуждается, почувствовал, как возбуждается он сам.

Рицка отстранился, посмотрел шальными глазами, быстро скользнул назад, и одного мимолетного соприкосновения с пахом стало достаточно, чтобы Соби выгнуло, как гальский лук.

Рицка впервые видел чужое возбужденное тело так близко, надо сказать, что и свое он никогда до этого дня не наблюдал. На долю секунды эрекция Соби, откровенная и быстрая, его ошеломила и напугала, но только на долю секунды. Сразу за страхом возникло гипнотическое притяжение и желание прикоснуться. Он провел пальцем по внешней стороне члена, ощущая движение соков по стволу вверх, словно знакомясь с тем Соби, которого он еще не знает, и увидел, как из узкого отверстия вытекает слезинкой вязкая жидкость.

Рицка наклонился и, — ах, — поддаваясь порыву, слизнул ее.  
Соби ответил глубоким вздохом.

Рицка неумело обхватил неожиданно скользкий ствол ладонью и сделал пару движений вверх-вниз. Вдруг его всего скрутило желание, такое сильное и острое, что он крупно задрожал и судорожно сжал плоть Соби, не в силах пошевелиться.

Соби понял, придвинул его ближе к себе, так, чтобы накрыть маленькую узкую ладонь своей, прихватил своими длинными цепкими пальцами обе головки, чтобы довести до оргазма возбуждение их обоих, и возобновил движение, работая на двоих, направляя зависшую в затянувшейся паузе руку Рицки.

Оцепенение Рицки спадало, уступая место приливу щемящего угара, через пелену которого к подушечкам пальцев пробивалась чувствительность и он снова ощутил под ними набухшие вены, бархат кожи и каменное дно члена Соби.

Томление стало почти невыносимым, Рицка уже знал этот момент наивысшего напряжения, но он нашел в себе силы, чтобы открыть глаза. Желание знать какой Соби в этот момент было сильнее его собственного желания.

Бледное лицо Заклинателя, с тонкими искусанными губами и приоткрытым ртом, было похоже на маску, брови сдвинулись к переносице, проложили борозды глубоких морщин на высоком лбу, веки дрожали, оберегая закатившиеся зрачки.

Рицка потянулся к этому лицу свободной рукой, потерял равновесие, запрокидываясь вбок, не успел или не сообразил, что надо разжать пальцы, дернул вниз крайнюю плоть, с силой увлекая ее за собой, натягивая уздечку. В ту же секунду сильной конвульсией Рицку подбросило вверх, а когда он обрушился Соби на живот под его пальцами уже было горячо и липко, рука Соби, все еще крепко сжимающая два секса, сделала одно последние движение, и этого стало достаточно, чтобы Рицка кончил вслед, высвободился из раскрывшихся ладоней, подтянулся и выдохнул прямо в легкие Соби его имя.Соби открыл глаза и смотрел, как ванная комната наполняется бриллиантовой мишурой, как столетняя неоли накрывает их своей тенью, как из сада под луной и тихого плача разбитых зеркал рождается единая душа на двоих, соединяющая его мир и мир Рицки.

Рицка сполз с живота и устроился под боком, плеская воду Соби на грудь.  
— Вот только не пойму, почему запах мимозы и персиковой косточки, — промурлыкал он.

Не отрывая глаз от сада под бриллиантовым дождем, Соби рассеяно провел ладонью по рицкиным волосам, щеке, нижней губе: _«Отец всегда приносил домой букеты мимозы, а у Ритсу в спальне пахло персиками.»_

— Любовь иногда такая странная штука, что и не угадаешь.

_«Наверное любовь — это всего лишь скорлупа цикады, которую нужно разбить, чтобы получилось вот Это.»_

— Что «это»? — Рицка обвел взглядом сад, Соби, ванную комнату.

_«Что-то большее, чем любовь.»_

Соби не спеша вылез из остывшей ванной, быстро обтерся полотенцем, выловил присмиревшего Рицку, посадил его на бортик, подхватил на руки, но, пошатнувшись, быстро поставил на пол, насухо вытер, не встречая никакого сопротивления, обнял.  
_«Пошли-ка на кухню, поищем консервы, и мне еще нужно время, чтобы восстановиться.»_

Сад под бриллиантовым дождем колыхнулся и двинулся вслед за ними.  
На полу в ванной остались лежать кусочек лезвия и красный шнурок.

Эпилог

Ритсу стоял у окна и наблюдал. Хотя, так называемый реальный мир был больше не доступен его глазам, внутреннее зрение, заточенное на мир связей, обострилось и позволяло видеть то, что он считал для себя главным — балансы силы и боли.

Он наблюдал за тем, как Соби и Рицка вылезали из такси у ворот и шли по двору школы к главному входу, шли не медленно и не быстро, не прячась и не выставляя себя на показ; они не разговаривали, но было такое ощущение, что они в постоянном диалоге. Они были в безопасности. Они были дома.

Ритсу не видел связи между ними — это его огорчило. Значит, у Соби так и не проявилось имя, так он никого и не допустил к себе, а Ритсу так надеялся, что юный Аояги сможет заслужить доверие его Соби.

Нагиса тронула его за руку.  
— Ритсу, у Соби чистая шея, нет ни бинтов, ни шрамов.

Ритсу присмотрелся. Соби излучал мягкое свечение молодой нарождающейся луны. Ритсу передернул плечами, как от холода. Он вспомнил, что случилось в тот день, когда он впервые увидел этот свет, вспомнил как не смог себя сдержать, как ему было сладко и радостно, как в одно мгновение Соби стал для него дороже всего на свете, и как он поспешил избавиться и от Соби, и от этого пронзительного чувства.

Ритсу перевел взгляд на младшего Аояги и снова передернул плечами. В противоположность Соби, подросток был окутан плотной стеной серого тумана, которая затягивала в себя малейшие всплески неудовольствия или подавленного страха, исходящего от толпившихся вокруг учеников.

Ритсу не видел связи, но теперь это не огорчало, теперь это настораживало. Интуитивно он расфокусировал взгляд, и его накрыло это. Он понял, что он уже внутри, что это огромно и чудовищно сильно, что это больше чем имя, чем связь, чем судьба. Это больше чем любовь, которая была оставлена, как кокон от бабочки, как детская забава, где-то на полпути сюда.


End file.
